Red Velvet
by mxjoyride
Summary: Dean Ambrose gives Seth Rollins a birthday surprise. Somewhere between serious and crackfic. One shot. Rated M for m/m slash, language, and bondage. Happy birthday, Seth!


A/N: A little birthday ficlet for our Seth that came to me in the wee hours of the morning. Somewhere between crack and serious – I don't even know what this is. Dean's first lines of dialogue are shamelessly stolen from Faith No More's "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" – I can hear my sister laughing at me across the miles already. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and, of course, happy birthday, you slut.

* * *

The first thing Seth saw when he woke up was Dean standing at the foot of the bed. He was naked except for a cheap-looking cone-shaped party hat covered with balloons and off-brand cartoon characters and rapidly-decaying glitter. The hat was crooked and the elastic under his chin was twisted. Some of the glitter had already started to collect on his chest and shoulders. He had one hand behind his back, and his other hand held an equally cheap-looking noisemaker, its end coiled up and shriveled. The whole thing kind of reminded Seth of that shitty Chippendales calendar someone gave his mom as a gag gift years ago, and he couldn't help but laugh. Dean smirked at him and blew the noisemaker at him. It let out a pathetic whine. Seth moved to try to sit up, to try to tackle that crazy bastard or something, and it was then that Seth realized that his hands were cuffed to the headboard. He felt a warm thrill flow up to his brain and his eyes got a little wide. Maybe this wasn't so funny after all.

"Don't you look so surprised," Dean laughed. He pulled a cupcake from behind his back and set it on Seth's chest. "Happy birthday, fucker," he said.

The cupcake looked surprisingly delicious – it was a big red velvet cupcake covered with loads of cream cheese frosting. Seth's mouth started to water as the irresistible smell of sweet cream cheese and chocolate hit his nose. He struggled to wriggle his head toward the cupcake to try to taste a little bit of the frosting, but Dean, of course, set the cupcake just out of his reach. Dean started laughing hysterically at Seth's plight.

"I didn't realize you were a fucking whore for cupcakes now, too," Dean snarled. "Anyway, you can't eat it until you make your fucking wish."

Dean pulled his lighter and a little pink birthday candle from the pockets of his pants, which were on the ground. He inched the cupcake closer to Seth's face, placed the candle on top of the cupcake, and lit it.

"Alright, I'm not gonna fucking sing, so just make your wish already," Dean said. Seth was oddly disappointed. For some reason, he felt like the whole weird scene would be somehow incomplete without it.

"Oh come on, you asshole, you know it won't come true unless you fucking sing," Seth said.

"Alright, but I didn't think this was the kind of fucking pain you were into," Dean laughed before busting into an endearingly off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday," complete with exaggerated crooner-esque arm gestures. Seth smiled, blew out the candle, and made his wish, his already-hard cock growing even harder at the thought of it. Dean's hand drifted down to Seth's cock and stroked it gently.

"So, I think I kinda know what your wish was," Dean said. "But you gotta eat the cupcake first. It's like a fucking fortune cookie, you know? It won't come true unless you eat the whole thing."

With that, Dean removed the wrapper from the cupcake and set it back down on Seth's chest, closer to his mouth this time. The sweet smell of the cupcake and the increasingly-sinister look in Dean's eyes both made things quite tempting. Seth drooled a little bit as he brought his mouth on top of the cupcake and started to lick the frosting from the top of it. It was excellent – the perfect combination of creamy and sweet. As Seth savored the taste of it, he suddenly felt Dean pushing his face down into the cupcake, smashing the frosting all over his face, some of it going up his nose.

"Oh, come on," Dean said. "I know you're not fucking shy. Just eat the damn cupcake."

At Dean's urging, Seth plowed into the cupcake like an animal, with little regard for the fact that most of it was ending up all over his face. It really was fucking delicious. When Seth ate all he could reach alone, Dean started shoving bits of the cupcake into Seth's mouth, his fingers lingering, begging that Seth suck the frosting off of them. After pretty much all of the cupcake was gone, Dean climbed on top of Seth and started hungrily licking the rest of the frosting and cupcake crumbs off of Seth's face and chest, growling just a little bit before making his way slowly down Seth's body toward his cock, drawing several whining, desperate moans from deep inside Seth. Dean licked Seth's cock slowly from base to tip and sucked teasingly on the head before he caught Seth's eye with a crazed, hungry smirk. Seth's body shook with desire and anticipation.

"I don't know what's fucking sweeter," Dean said before he eagerly took the whole length of Seth's cock into his mouth, looking up at Seth like an animal devouring its prey. His mouth was rough and skillful and it wasn't long before Seth felt all the desperate tension within him start to boil. Soon, it all burst out of him – shining, glittering energy – deep into Dean's throat. He felt his muscles give way and his body sink into the bed. Dean sat up, wiped his mouth, sucked on the tip of his thumb for a second, all the while looking proud and triumphant. Dean smiled as he stood up, dug the key out of the nightstand, and uncuffed Seth.

"Come on," Dean said. "Too much shit to do today."

"I didn't get all of my wish," Seth said.

"You will, you greedy fucking slut," Dean laughed. "The day's not over yet. Just fucking trust me."


End file.
